the ultimate rim
by ww2killer
Summary: What happens when kaiju's come in to ultimate Spiderman shield couldn't handle them but after a few years they finally have the best weapon to help fight these monsters and will our team be able to kill these beast before something even worse comes thought the rip R
1. Chapter 1 bio's

The ultimate rim

This is ww2killer I got this idea from Pacific Rim my way hope you like this

Jaeger robots

Spider crusher – similar to peter's costume design has cannons on its arms to shoot out balls of webs but is ten times stronger tough armor multiple eyes to look around for to watch for punches has an extra set of arms has 6 web missiles to cover monsters has an nuclear power sources

9 lives – similar to Ava's costume design is more light weight them all the other jaegers has special clocking devises to turn invisible for a short time has sharp claws that can turn in to sharp blades to slice thought monsters has missiles that carry hundreds of needle missiles that explode when stuck on the monsters

Iron dragon – similar to Danny's costume design has a special devise to put his iron fist power to the jaeger arm to punch hard joints that allow special moves with back up missiles in chest in case of having lose the arms

Super nova – similar to Sam's costume design has special technology to fire this plasma blasters from the robot's hands has jets on feet to help fly plus plasma cannon on chest to shoot a big blast only 3 times to power up and extra small blasters on the outer chest in case of losing arms

Power driver – similar to Luke's costume design it's the strongest one with 50 small missiles has spikes on the fist when activated to wound the monsters has battering like ram arm to punch harder is the slowest but powerful and has the toughest armor

Kaiju

Acid flyer – has bat like wings sharp teeth and claws tail with sharp end has an acid pouch in its mouth to shoot out acid that melds medal has spikes that shootout that have acid in them and can reload by growing them back

Shell rock – is an armadillo like armor with spikes it can roll in to a ball and spin in ball form its fast and spikes turn really tough has a fake like head real head is inside has spiked tail end sharp claws and teeth

Tunneler - worm like monster with mouth filled with sharp teeth two heads ends has multiple eyes around its mouth can eat something in one head and spit it out the other head and strikes from under ground

Sonic frog – has a similar like frog body but is scaly it will sent out two types of blasters an sonic blast or an electric blast to break down the robots electrical power source can jump far distances and has a long sticky tongue

Hammer spike – has a hammer head shark like head with 6 eyes sharp teeth with sharp claws is a fast swimmer it can sent a sonic blast only under water uses its head to stab things

Gas bag – a balloon like monster sucks up air and expels poisons gas when flat it can move fast but can fly by using its gas body and also can turn its self-hard in to a ball form and puff out spikes and shoot them out in every direction

I hope you like this and Pacific Rim was the most amazing movie ever and It gave me an Idea and this is it


	2. Chapter 2 first kill

The ultimate rim

This is ww2killer I hope you like this fanfiction R&R

For right now nothing until we hear the voice of someone familiar

Peter ''hey people it's me peter parker for right now it's been 5 years since the day a weird portal opened in the pacific ocean alien like monsters the first one attacked san Francisco and it took the army and shield to take it down in hours soon after a few weeks another came up and the avengers couldn't handle them after the last 5 monsters ever since the last monster attacked shield and other people around the world had helped created the best weapon and today we ride them

Peter them goes down any elevator and meets up with his team and fury

Fury ''ok you are fully ready to take these new weapons suit up''

Peter ''so guys this could be the last time we can stop these beast from taking over the planet and destroying the human race''

Ava ''yah our lives had changed since the kaiju's appeared and destroyed half the world''

Luke ''now that we are trained we can take them''

Sam ''yah but we never took down things the size of these''

Danny ''don't worry friend we can do this I believe we can''

Soon the others leave but leave peter and Ava still putting on their suits

Peter ''so Ava good luck out their''

Ava ''yah you know peter there has been something I wanted to tell you''

Peter…what it is''

Ava ''p-peter…I…''

As Ava says that the alarm goes off a kaiju has been spotted near Australia

Peter ''hold that thought Ava we are getting called''

Peter runs out leaving Ava in the room

Ava ''yah will hold on''

The team stand on the elevator and go to the station holding their jaeger and they ender them and are hooked on by other people helping them since it's their first time but are trained and fury appears on their screens

Fury ''ok team be careful out their it's an acid flyer and it's the strongest category 4 we have ever seen''

The team ''right''

Them the tam activate their jaegers and start to walk them in to the water and go to the location and it takes them an hour

Peter ''ok fury were here where is it''

Ava ''keep your eyes open web head''

Fury ''scanner says its coming from you left Spiderman''

Peter turns around and sees this thing jump out the water and its mouth grabs his arm and starts to crush it spider crusher then shoots this web at the acid flyer's face and it's trying to take it off

Peter ''nova use super nova's sonic blast and fry that thing''

Sam ''on it web head''

Sam ''sonic blast activate''

Sam tells the screen and it starts to warm up his sonic blaster

Sam ''fire''

Sam shoots his blasts at the acid flyer and hits it and it goes underwater and they lose it

Ava ''where'd it go''

Luke ''I don't know''

As Luke says that the flyer jumps from the water and squirts its acid on Luke's jaegers and it starts to eat away but Luke manages to get out before the acid flyer jumps on his jaeger and tears it to pieces just them iron dragon comes from behind and stars to punch the flyer soon he stops and it looks dead

Danny ''I think I killed it''

But from behind the tail comes out but spider crusher catches it with his webs but then the flyer expanded its wings and swings spider crusher on to buildings and starts to go up in to the air

Ava ''peter cut the line''

Peter ''with what''

Ava ''just say sword''

Peter ''activate sword''

Then out comes a sword and peter stab's the acid fly's wings and kills it but then realizes he's falling

Peter ''Ava guys I'm coming in hot''

Ava ''do what you do''

Peter ''and what's that''

Ava ''make a parachute''

Peter ''ok''

Peter shoots his webs and gently lands on the ground

Peter ''well that was the first kaiju kill oh and sorry you lost your robot Luke''

Luke ''aw it's ok let's go back to base''

Soon the team arrive at the base and are with fury

Peter ''well fury they work fine but the acid one was hard''

Fury well we do have a plan''

Ava ''what plan''

Fury ''we are going to blow up the bridge that connects us to their world with the most powerful nuclear bomb''

Peter ''but all the other bombs that you throw in the rip don't go in''

Fury ''yes but we have studied that at four days the rip will stay open while the kaiju's come out we could end this''

Peter ''well that's a good news''

Ava ''yah we can finally end this''

Fury ''well there are no other kaiju's out so take a rest''

The team ''yes sir''

The guys leave for some lunch leaving peter and Ava together

Peter ''so Ava what was it that you wants to tell me''

Ava ''well when you were getting ready I wanted to tell you something if we were going to live''

Peter ''so what is it''

Ava ''ever since the kaiju's have come out we all lost our lives to worry if a kaiju was going to attack or not''

Peter ''yah it has been tough''

Ava ''what I'm trying to tell you is that I have feeling for you and I'm worried one day I'm going to lose the last person I…''

Ava was cut off from peter kissing her and her eyes are widen with some water in her eyes turn in to tears and slowly close her eye and they kept kissing for 10 minutes

Ava ''p-peter that was wonderful but I am worry about you''

Peter grabs Ava's chin and lifts it

Peter ''Ava all the villains we faced and now the kaiju's there is no force that can break out love''

As Ava hears that she starts to cry and hug and kiss more

Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope you like it and tell me if you have any ideas for other kaiju's R&R


	3. Chapter 3 true love part 1

The Ultimate rim

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like this R&R

Ok last time the team had killed an acid flyer and Luke's Jaeger was destroyed but peter was able to kill the kaiju and make Ava happy

Shield HQ

The team are relaxing and waiting for a new kaiju to arrive while waiting peter is relaxing on a couch Luke and Danny are both training Sam is making some lunch and ava is reading but while reading she looks up to peter and they smile at each other them the alarm goes off and the team run to the confronts room to fury

Peter ''what do we have fury''

Fury ''it's a Tunneler and its heading to japan you know what to do''

Peter and his team except Luke are getting in here jaegers and head to japan and they see it

Peter ''Danny it's on your right''

Danny turns and the tunneler comes out the water both ends and wraps around iron dragon and it bites off Danny's left arm

Ava ''don't worry Danny I'm coming''

Ava ''activate razor claws''

Ava's hands turn to sharpen blades and 9 lives run to the tunneler and she starts to chop it and starts squirting green blue glowing blood one head is dead but the other head starts to swim away but spider crusher squishes its head before it swam away

Peter ''don't worry guys I got it how are you Danny''

Danny ''ah my arm is damaged and my arm is broken''

Ava ''well lets go I need to get the blood off''

Peter ''aw but you look good in green''

Ava laughs a little and the team go back to the station and get Danny's arm better but it would take a while to get better and they update fury

Peter ''fury I think that kaiju know which arm to take off iron dragon left arm''

Fury ''these things make be getting smarter''

Ava ''well we may have lost two jaegers but we can still fight new ones''

Fury ''well will put iron dragon back together for Danny soon you just get some rest''

Peter and his team go to their rooms except for Ava and peter they are in peter's room on the bed making out and rubbing each other's backs and their tongues playing with each other

Peter ''Ava you are the best''

Peter ''you're not so bad too web head''

Peter ''aw Ava you want to do it''

Ava ''ha you read my mind''

Soon Ava and peter take off their clothes and get together

Soon after an hour and a half peter and Ava are laying on the bed with Ava's head on peter's chest and arm hugging him them both hot and sweaty

Ava ''…peter…that…was…amazing'''

Peter ''…yah…you…are…the…best'''

Ava ''I love you peter''

Peter ''and I love you Ava''

Sam ''well I always know you two would get together''

Peter and Ava ''AAAAAAHHHHHH SAM''

Peter quickly slams the door with his web shoots and quickly get dressed and get out of peter's room

Sam ''look I can explain…''

But before Sam could say something Ava pines hi on the wall holding him by his neck and her claws out

Ava ''you better have a good excuse before your jaeger doesn't have a pilot anymore''

Ava lets him go

Peter ''talk''

Sam ''ok while I was in my room I could hear screaming soon I took a look when you were done and I looked in and congratulate you two''

Ava ''well you better not tell the others just yet got it''

Sam ''aw come on Ava this is what we need to do most of the world population turned to kaiju food''

Ava ''yah but I am with peter so don't get any ideas''

Sam ''oh come on Ava I'm better them parker''

As Sam says that Ava kicks Sam's grouch

Ava ''I love peter beside he's more of a man then you got it''

Sam ''got…it''

Peter and Ava both go back to peter's room and get in bed together and sleep

Soon its morning and peter and Ava are still asleep until the alarm goes off peter and his team go to fury

Peter ''what is it fury''

Fury ''it's bad we got two kaiju's''

Peter ''two kaiju's''

Ava ''we never had two only one''

Fury ''we know quick suit up''

Soon peter and his team of three go to California and they wait and they get something on the radar

Peter ''AVA BEHIND you''

Ava turns around and sees it swimming at her and she takes out her razor blades but shell rock grabs them and picks up 9 lives and throws her at the docks and jumps on top of her ripping 9 lives to pieces

Peter ''AVA NOOOO''

Peter yells out with tears run down his face until

Ava ''peter''

Peter ''Ava where are you''

Ava ''don't worry I got out before he started to rip open 9 lives''

Ava is hiding in a half beaten building as shell rock rips 9 lives it turns to see her ava then runs in to a small tunnel and the kaiju looks in and sticks its tongue down the tunnel as it's about to grab ava the kaiju turns around and sees spider crusher dragging a boat then starts to hit shell rock with it but after a few hits the kaiju grabs the boat and throws it then hit spider crusher with his tail then going In the water peter then sees ava to see if she's ok and she is

Then peter goes after it then sees it swimming at him and it opens its fake head to show its real head and mouth but peter activates his sword and sticks it out and the kaiju swims at it and peter's sword starts cutting the kaiju and slices it in half

Peter ''Ava are you ok''

Ava ''yah did you get it''

Peter ''yah we should go''

Sam ''wait weren't their two''

Peter ''my scanner says its 50 miles south''

Ava ''well go get it I'll call fury for a ride just go''

Peter ''ok Ava I'll be back for you''

Peter and Sam go for the other kaiju

This is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter will update tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4 true love and end part 2

The ultimate rim

This is ww2killer with a new chapter R&R

Last time peter Ava and Sam had dialed with another kaiju they got one but still have one more and Ava's jaeger got damaged lets go to them

Peter and Sam are after the other kaiju now

Peter ''Sam do you see it''

Sam ''no wait its coming from behind you''

Peter turns spider crusher and sees the water being pushed and it comes out of the water

Peter ''Sam it's a gas bag''

Sam ''I'm on it''

Sam turns on super nova's cannons and shoots at the gas bag but it bellowed up and cover's its body in a hard shell and then goes up and flies away

Peter ''Sam go after it''

Sam ''on it''

Sam ''activate rocket blasters''

Sam tells the computer and outcome his boosters and chases after the kaiju and fires at it but it keeps dodging the blasts and it then shoots out spikes at super nova but uses his shield arm to block them

Sam ''activate super blast''

Sam tells the computer and super nova opens its chest and warms up the blaster and shoots the kaiju it hits it and if falls to the ground and super nova lands near it and blasts its head killing it

Sam ''I got it web head''

Peter ''ok let's return back to the stations''

Peter and Sam put their jaegers to be rebuilder and Ava arrives by a helicopter

Ava ''so it you get it''

Peter ''yah Sam blasted it''

Ava ''well now we only have two jaegers left''

Fury ''not quite''

Ava ''what do you mean''

Fury ''come with me''

Fury takes peter and Ava to the station and see 9 lives

Ava ''you got 9 lives back together''

Fury ''no we made a backup for a special mission''

Peter ''what mission''

Fury ''something to take care of the kaiju's once and for all''

They go to the control room

Fury ''we are planning to drop a nuclear bomb in to the rip that will be able to destroy the bridge connecting our world and the kaiju's world''

Peter ''so me Ava and same drop the bomb down and get out''

Fury ''yes we will hook it up to the back of spider crusher and you will drop it''

Peter ''alright when do we go''

Fury ''tomorrow when we will have a clear shot''

Soon at night Ava comes out of her room and heads to peter's room and goes in

Peter ''well tomorrow we can end this''

Ava ''yah I am going to be upset that we wouldn't be able to use our jaegers anymore''

Peter ''yah but at least you have me and I have you''

Ava ''yah now come here handsome''

Peter and Ava start to make out with their tongues in each other's mouths and removing their clothes

Soon its morning and peter is waking up and sees Ava still asleep beside him he gets up and gets dressed and before he leaves he kisses Ava on the cheek and puts the sheets over her arm and she curlers in and peter leaves to fury's office and knocks his door

Fury ''come in''

Peter ''hey fury can I ask you some thinks''

Fury ''sure''

Peter ''well I was wondering what are we going to do after we end the kaiju war''

Fury ''well we may go back to our old retain you being in shield for training or we just go on having normal lives you and your team but shield has to help rebuild the world''

Peter ''well I hope we get to live like normal teens but still protect city's but I hope to stay with ava after this''

Fury ''so you and Ava gotten together''

Peter ''well yes sir we have gotten real close''

Fury ''well we will deploy you in an hour so get ready''

Peter ''ok see yea''

Peter leaves and goes to Ava and wakes her up and soon get ready for the mission

Ava ''so peter you ready''

Peter ''yah''

Luke ''well good luck you guys''

Danny ''yes I hope you end this''

Sam ''we will LETS END THIS''

All of them ''YAH''

Soon peter and his team are ready and have their jaegers are being flown to the ocean and are dropped in the water to the rip

Peter ''ok guys let's do this''

Ava ''closing air lines''

Their jaegers close their air locks to go under water and start to walk to the rip and are near under water volcanos and they see it but they also see a kaiju near the opening

Peter ''we have a kaiju here''

Fury ''parker were getting activity near the rip''

Peter ''what is it''

Fury ''it's a category 5 the first''

Then the rip starts to glow and out comes the kaiju hammer spike

Ava ''peter we see it were beside you well sneak behind it and end it''

As Ava says that the other kaiju comes from her left and hits her with a sonic blast it was sonic frog as he is about to use another blast super nova blasted its head it starts to bleed and then it sticks its tongue at super nova's face but then 9 lives uses its sharp blades and cutes the tongue and then as it's about to do another blast ava grabs its mouth and it releases a sonic blast that blows itself up

They then go to spider crusher and see he's having some problems

Peter ''shoot web missiles''

Spider crusher then opens its chest and shoots the missiles and covers the kaiju but it breaks out then

Ava ''needle missiles fire''

Computer ''needles missiles fired''

9 lives opens up her arms legs chest and shoulders and fires hundreds of missiles and they all stick to the kaiju and explode there is a cloud right in front of them and think it's dead but then its arm comes out and the missiles left some of it left without skin then it grabs spider crusher and throws him and then 9 lives and super nova run to the kaiju and ava slices come of the kaiju and Sam shoots it but they get tossed by its tail and peter get up to reach the rip to let go of the bomb but

Peter ''guys I can't let go of the bomb it's stuck''

Ava ''what are you going to do''

Peter ''I'm going to jump''

Ava ''no your crazy''

Sam ''yah web head you'll get yourself killed''

Peter ''sorry guys I'm doing it''

As peter says that the kaiju comes from behind spider crusher and they both fall in to the rip and the kaiju then starts to rip some of spider crusher's armor

Peter '' sword''

Peter takes out the sword

Peter ''your finished you son of a bitch''

And then peter stapes through its chest and it dies and then the rip opens and peter enters the kaiju world and then actives the bomb and sets the self-destruction spider crusher while their peter sees other kaiju's and smaller kaiju's he then activates the escaped pot and it goes up to the rip but then back to the jaeger 5 seconds left

Computer

5

4

3

2

1

Then BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

The jaeger goes off with the bomb

Back at the base one of fury's men sees the computer

Solder ''fury sir the bridge it's cut off we DID WE WON''

Fury ''MEN WE HAVE DONE IT''

As fury says that the base yells in celebration

Fury ''did you hear that team''

Fury contacts the jaegers

Ava ''peter did it''

Fury ''where's parker''

Ava ''the bomb was stuck on his jaeger he jumped in he's a real hero''

But just then Ava and Sam see and escaped pot breach the surface and Ava gets out her jaeger and gets on top of it and opens it and sees peter unconscious

Ava ''peter peter can you hear me…please…wake…up''

Ava pick him up and hugs him until

Peter ''your…hugging…me…too…tight''

Ava ''p-peter''

Peter ''you were hugging me too hard I couldn't breathe''

Ava ''well let me help you''

Then they kiss as the sun sets beside them

Peter ''5 years later we rebuild the world things that gotten back together and me and ava got married and have a new hero coming soon and we have seen a kaiju since I sent the bomb off so that's what happen''

Ava ''peter come down know were waiting for you''

Peter ''coming my tiger''

Peter ''well got to go family time''

Well I hope you liked this and that's that hope you make your own versions R&R this is ww2killer


End file.
